


Aye Oh- Let's Go!

by FrozenHearts



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Fake Science, Friendship, Gen, High School, Hostage Situations, Identity Reveal, Injury, Jealousy, Peter probs has something like it after this, Post-Canon, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Experiments, Secret Identity, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Stress, Superheroes, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Flash knows something is up with Peter.He sets about to prove it to the Decathalon Team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spider-Man Homecoming is my new favorite Marvel movie and Tom Holland is my new fave Spider-Man

Time and time again, Flash tried to show off his skills in the classroom. He may have trouble paying attention, but he was still able to sit and listen to the teacher in class. He knew the basics and then some, and he always got decent marks on his tests.

Time and time again, however, his efforts were overshadowed, his intelligence insulted even by their bio teacher. All because stupid Peter Parker had to correct him and make him look stupid- he hadn't even been paying attention either, instead scribbling in a blue notebook and fidgeting in his seat.

Honestly, Flash hated it. He glared as Peter ducked his head once more, returning to whatever he was doing. He'd probably claim it was for his "Stark Internship" like he had so many times before. The internship was a lie, and Flash knew it; when he had called asking how to apply, he was met with gruff reception and the insistence that Tony Stark didn't have time to fool around with high school kids.

He turned back around in his seat, deciding to stsre out the window for the rest of the class. Outside the leaves on the trees were turning orange and red, and he could see other students on the lawn of the school milling about like ants.

Flash knew something was up with Peter. Because people like Tony Stark would never take interest in a nobody like him. He knew it, and so did everyone else. Parker just needed to get his head out of the gutter.

So Flash decided he would call Peter out on his bullshit- someone had to because almost everyone seemed to think Peter was Jesus and walked on water.

Flash rolled his eyes as he heard Peter utter some nonsense excuse about needing the bathroom before getting up and leaving the room. He noticed with a quick glance behind him that Peter had taken all his books with him.

Peter didn't come back for the rest of the class. The teacher paid his absence no mind as she told them to copy the equations on the board.

\-------

"Honestly, Peter, you should take a break."

Flash paused as he overheard Ned trying his best to whisper to Peter. The two of them had always been thick as theives, and now he knew that somehow Ned knew what was going on with Parker. Flash didn't want to admit it, but he had taken to spying on Peter as best he could. It wasn't exactly going well, since Flash knew Peter tended to stick around Ned or he would leave in the midst of a Decathalon practice. He couldn't exactly follow Peter without ensuring the wrath of Liz, who was also starting to get fairly annoyed by Peter's behavior.

For some reason, though, Liz always let it slide. He hoped the others were catching on to Parker's sudden weirdness too.

After practice, Flash made his way to his locker, tapping away on his phone. With homecoming on the horizon, he wanted to make sure to impress his date as much as possible- maybe he'd be able to ask that senior girl in his history class. But his dad was not giving up the car, as usual. A waste of a permit, really.

As he walked, he could hear footsteps squeaking on the linoleum floors, voices faint around the corner. Just as he turned, he jumped back.

Parker and Ned were talking by the lockers, although Flash knew Parker usually left earlier by now. 

"Listen it's only for a night," Parker was saying, "I'll be fine. Besides, if anything happens, Mr. Stark said he'd cover for me."

Ugh. Again with that Stark Internship crap. Flash knew Ned was not stupid, and neither was Peter but really? Couldn't Ned see how much of an asshole Parker was being, thinking everyone would believe this lie that he worked with the amazing Tony Stark? He was probably just trying to impress Liz. 

"Okay but don't you think we should at least make a game plan first before we go all Chuck Norris on his ass?" Ned was saying. Worry was obvious in his tone, and Flash almost wanted to groan in disdain. 

"That's what the suit helps me with," Peter explained, "Now I really gotta go or I'll miss the plane."

Flash furrowed his brow; plane? Why would Parker need to catch a plane? As Flash tried to summon the courage to confront him, he heard a grunt followed by the creak of metal. Cautiously, he peered around the lockers, thinking Parker was just slamming his locker door shut. People left things in the lockers after school anyway, since they didn't want to drag all their books around. Peter was probably just getting his books. 

"Okay, but call me when you get there," Ned said.

"You sound like May," Peter chuckled. Flash could see him bending down as he spoke, which was weird because he knew for a fact that Parker had a top locker. There's no reason he'd go for the one underneath his anyw-

The groaning of the lockers btoke through his train of thought as he watched Peter Parker grip the set of lockers by the base and lift the whole damn thing from the floor. Flash squeaked, watching as Peter grabbed a bottle of something orange from under the lockers before letting go.

Flash jumped as they slammed into their rightful place once more, Ned and Peter discussing their stupid Star Wars Lego set as they walked away.

\--------

Flash didn't know what to do.

After witnessing tiny Peter Parker lift a set of lockers like a sack of flour, Flash didn't know what the fuck to do. Because now he didn't know how to view the one person he teased mercilessly.

He sat in gym, jiggling his leg as he sat on the bleachers. The teacher had put on some educational Captain America video for them to watch, which was fine. Flash didn't really feel like doing anything and the rest of the class was content just to watch Captain America make really bad puns about using condoms.

Peter and Ned sat on the bench in front of him. Once the video had started, Ned had leaned over and the two hadn't stopped whispering to each other since.

"You know him?" Ned was saying. Flash watched the back of Peter's head as he nodded.

"I stole his shield," Peter was better then Ned at trying to whisper, but he was still fairly loud. What surprised Flash was that no one else was trying to listen in on their conversation. Those nerds weren't even trying very hard to hide it.

"So cool," Ned murmured with awe. It made Flash want to stand up and just yell at Peter. Just make him admit he was lying- how could Ned not see it? But Flash stayed quiet; he already had detention once this week and he didn't want to go again.

"Then he beat me up," Peter said, having the decency to actually hunch over. Flash smirked; he was probably red with embarrassment right now.

"Wait, do you have his number too?" Ned asked.

Flash frowned. Why would Parker have Captain America's number? Said hero had moved on to discussing how to spot STD's and the proper way to treat them. Their coach smacked the television half-heartedly as the screen went blurry. When the image of Captain America faded into fuzzy static, the coach dismissed them.

Flash knew sometimes Peter had a habit of leaving his bag open when in the locker rooms. It wasn't smart, considering things got stolen from people's lockers quite often, but Flash couldn't resist reaching in and swiping Parker's phone.

He'd prove Parker didn't have a superhero's personal number. There was no way a guy like Steve Rogers or Tony Stark would ever pay any mind to a nobody like Peter Parker.

\-------

Flash paled when he looked through Peter's contacts. He was sitting at the desk in his room, flicking through a series of numbers after managing to unlock the device.

It had to be a joke. Because not only was Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in Peter's contact list, so was Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow. Fucking Christ on a cracker.

"How did you manage this, Parker?" Flash muttered to himself, swiping his thumb down on the screen. Through the cracks, he could read the other names- Aunt May, Uncle Ben, Ned Leeds; there was Betty who did the morning announcements and Michelle, Liz and some guy named Clint Barton.

Flash settled for clicking on the contact listed under Happy Hogan. The name seemed harmless and when he looked through Peter's conversations with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, it was all stupid family things. When checking under Clint Barton, all he had seen were a series of emojis from Peter sent in reply to Clint sending pictures of his dog, which was named Lucky and liked to eat pizza.

The message history between Happy and Peter was okay in the beginning, but as Flash actually read on, he could see this Happy guy getting more annoyed with Parker telling him mundane things he did every day. At one point, Happy had told him to "not text or call unless it's actually important or you're bleeding severly. I don't have time to listen to how you stopped a grand theft bicycle case or helped an old lady cross the street."

Flash smirked. So he wasn't the only one annoyed with Peter. Good to know. He kept scrolling, the screen making his eyes water as the texts seemed to go on forever and ever. He was really starting to feel for Happy as the man (smartly) stopped replying, leaving Peter's little blue speech bubble's by their lonesome. 

"Stopped a mugging on my way home from school," Flash read aloud to himself. That didn't seem so bad. No one liked getting mugged. He kept reading, his joy and finding Peter's secrets slowly turning to confusion and slight horror.

"Can you ask Mr. Stark when the next mission is?"

"Hey Happy just letting you know I'm on winter break. Let me know when Mr. Stark says I can suit up again."

"Do you think I should load an extra bottle of web fluid just in case?"

"Went to Scott's apartment and helped babysit Cassie- there might be glitter glue stuck to drone on my suit."

Okay, he thought Parker was weird, but this Happy probably experienced weirder. He had no idea who Scott and Cassie were, but the whole thing with missions and whatever the fuck web fluid was as odd as Parker having a chance at scoring a date with Liz. Which would never happen anyway because Liz was beautiful and smart and funny and Parker was a total trainwreck. Flash kept reading, his frown deepening with every text.

"Happy I really need you to give me Mr. Stark's number."

"I know you wanted important info, this needs to get to Mr. Stark ASAP!!!"

"Hey Happy, It's Peter. Again. I seriously need you to pick up your phone."

Okay. Now he was getting somewhere. A few of the messages afterward were garbled, with mispelled words and Flash had to blink dots out of his eyes before continuing. Some of the words were marred by the cracks in the screen, making it harder to read.

"Listen I know Mr. Stark said not to, but I have to go fater that guy. Innocent people could die and it would be like The Battle of New York all over again Happy pLEASE PICK UP YOUR PHONE"

"BIRD MAN HAS AN ALIEN WEAPON"

"HAPPY LET ME CALL MR. STARK I CAN'T EVADE HIM ALL NIGHT"

Flash scanned through the rest of the messages as best he could. He read something about this "bird man" trying to kill him with an alien laser gun. Something about Happy picking up the phone if a Miss Potts was calling, which ended in a mess of letters he couldn't make into a coherent sentence. Flash saw Happy had finally responded with a gray text bubble.

"Stop trying to play hero so much. If you ended up drowned and strangled after Vulture beat you to death, Mr. Stark wouldn't be able to handle having your blood on his hands. Trust me, I've seen it. Listen to what he tells you and go home, Peter."

Flash felt his hands shaking as he put the phone down. Peter seemed to be in some deep shit. He didn't know who Vulture was, but he obviously wanted Peter dead. Peter Parker. Dead. 

Flash didn't like the kid all that much, but there were no reasons anyone would want Peter dead. He never tried to hurt anyone and usually tried to stay out of the way. A few people would say hi to him in the halls, but no one ever explicitly said they wanted him killed.

Flash yelped as a loud yodeling sounded in his room and it took him a few seconds to realize it was Peter's ringtone. The phone buzzed on the wood, onscreen declaring Aunt May was calling. Her picture smiled up at him from the phone, waiting patiently for her nephew to pick up the phone. 

Flash let the phone go to voicemail. He wondered what Peter was doing right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make this a one-shot, but then plot bunnies happened.
> 
> I also didn't expect to be writing from Flash's perspective but he was a good character so here we are lol

Flash made sure to send himself screenshots of Peter and Happy's messages while at lunch the next day. If he was going to prove Peter was being weird to Liz, then he needed evidence. And once he showed them tvis evidence, they'd have to take initiative and kick Peter off the team. He knew DC had been important. They had won anyway, but it was still shitty of Parker to up and disappear like that. Flash was just wondering why no one bothered to ask questions back then.

Peter's phone sat in his pocket like a limp of coal. The other night Flash couldn't take Aunt May's calls. How was he supposed to explain why he had Peter's phone? She probably knew he and Peter weren't exactly friends. So he turned the phone off and went to bed. When he turend it on in the morning, a notification told him she had called seven times overnight. He let his fingers run over the cracks in Peter's screen as he pulled it out, careful not to cut the pads of his fingers. Once he got the phone open, he could just show Liz and Michelle the actual text messages. Michelle might not believe his screenshots and half-assed explanations.

Speaking of, the door swung open and Michelle walked in. She had another heavy book tucked under her arm (probably about some feminism garbage), her hair pulled away from her face in a messy ponytail. Liz was not far behind, sliding into the seat next to Michelle's as she flipped through papers on her clipboard. 

"I think we should start with the pop culture questions," Liz said, "that way we can get the easy stuff out of the way."

"Don't really care," Michelle said. She turned another page in her book. Flash didn't think Michelle ever left the house without a book, honestly. 

"Is Peter coming this time?"

Michelle glanced up at him, "I dunno. If he does, he does."

Flash rolled his eyes, "Come on, you know this is bullshit. I'm just as smart as him- if he's not here I should be able to take his spot!"

Liz pursed her lips, "Flash you know we need you as first alternate in case one of us can't go."

"And Peter skips practice all the time!" Flash retorted.

"He still knows the material," Liz said, "I know it's important to the both of you. His internship just happens to get in the way-"

Flash stood up, clenching his fist on the table. His chsir screeched across the floor as he got up, and he tossed Peter's broken phone to Liz with an angry clatter.

"That internship is not real and we all know it!" Flash exclaimed, "You're smart, Liz! Think about it- why would a nobody like Parker work for Tony freaking Stark?!"

Michelle pouted, dog-earing the page she was on, "Is someone jealous?"

Flash made a frustarted noise, "He's up to some weird shit, let's face it- I saw him lifting the lockers the other day, you know."

Michelle shrugged, "Probably strength training. You men seem to love your testosterone."

"No, Michelle, he literally lifted the lockers-" at Liz's confused look, Flash sighed, "You know what? Never mind, just look at his phone."

The three glanced at the cracked device on the table. The glass had too many pinprick cracks to count, and the button on the bottom was sunken in from probably pressing too hard. Oily fingerprints were all over the screen and Flash noticed a crusted over white glob sticking to the right hand corner. He didn't know exactly what it was, and he knew it hadn't been there when he hacked the phone last night.

"Why do you have Peter's phone?" Liz asked.

Flash felt his face burning. Crap. He didn't think about this. Liz was way too smart to brush aside the fact that he had Peter's phone and mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. Michelle looked on with mild interest, having picked her book back up to continue reading.

"It's proof, Liz," Flash groaned, "Parker's been up to some weird stuff and he's been texting some guy named Happy-"

Liz scoffed, "Flash, why do you have Peter's phone? That's invasion of privacy."

Flash was ready to smash his head into the goddamn wall.

"Why are you protecting him?" Flash demanded, "I have proof about his shit and you wanna know why I have his phone?!"

He wondered why Liz and Michelle weren't more interested in Peter's whereabouts. Flash wondered why they didn't care that he was ditching so often, or who Happy Hogan was. He wanted to know why they coddled that loser so much when they should be giving Flash the spot on the team. Not some flaky asshole who lies to everyone.

Just as he was about to grab the phone and open the messages, the door creaked open and in walked a very red-faced Peter with Ned trailing in behind him.

"Oh my god, Flash," Peter was breathless, taking his phone from Flash's outstretched hand, "You found my phone! Thanks, man!"

Fuck. Flash managed to muster up a snide comment, making sure to glare at the door as Peter muttered a "Okay Ned, I gotta go but I'll text you later" before bolting out the door. Again. Now his evidence was gone and Flash was left with two girls who were definitely disappointed in him and Ned who probably just wanted to go home and play with his stupid Legos.

He had to find another way to get Parker kicked off the team.

\--------

Following Peter after school had been easy at first. Flash figured if Michelle and Liz wouldn't listen to him and Ned would just cover for Peter, he needed something better then text messages from a guy named Happy. So Flash made sure to tail Peter as quietly as possible on his way home- hop on a bus here, cross a street there, it didn't sound too hard. If Peter caught him, Flash could just hide or run the other way until Peter kept on walking.  So Flash promptly followed Peter to the bus stop by Astoria. 

Once they took a second bus to Queens, Flash was struggling to keep up.

For a scrawny guy, Peter was weirdly fast. He seemed to sprint through crowds and duck down alleyways, disappearing if Flash even lost focus for second to catch his breath.

His chest burned as he continued following, panting as he collapsed against the brick wall of a brownstone building. Sweat made his shirt damp, and his hair was now matted to his neck and forehead.

It didn't matter though. He could see Parker a little further down the alleyway, rummaging through his backpack frantically.

And then he started undressing.

"What the fuck..." Flash cursed under his breath, trying and failing to keep his gaze focused on anything but the other teenager. Peter was pasty, but Flash could see some extremely defined muscles on him. A surge of jealousy coursed through him; Peter had never been good at sports, and it was only recently anyone had actually noticed Peter bulking up little by little and actually participating in gym class. 

There was no way Peter would already have abs. And there was no reason why he would be undressing in an alleyway unless he was a prostitute, which Flash knew for a fact Peter wasn't. Trying to catch his breath, Flash looked down at his sneakers, listening as Peter munvled to himself on the other aide of the alley.

When he looked up again, feeling like he was not going to have a heart or asthma attack, Peter was gone.

When Flash gathered up the courage to venture towards the end of the alley, he wanted to scream in frustration, bang his fists avainst something as he growled with a firey anger.

On the wall was Peter's backpack, held in place by a series of webs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the feedback from you guys, it's wonderful <3
> 
> I've started recording lines for a video game recently, and while I can't divulge much I'm super excited to say a trailer is coming soon!
> 
> Anywho, I'll be adding more Avengers characters to this story, starting with Wanda because I love her to pieces and she and Peter would totally be buddy-buddy since they're both the youngest on the team

Flash hadn't been able to keep his mind off Peter's backpack all day. The webbing and the clothes and the general slacking off. He was loathe to say it, but he was getting worried. Classes were a blur, but each class he had with Peter, Flash could see him leaning over to whisper to Ned before the teacher caught them, tapping his pencil rapidly against the lip of his desk or generally just fidgeting in his chair.

Once the bell rang, Flash jumped from his seat as Parker practically charged out the door, Ned trailing behind him ever faithfully. As they walked, Flash scrunched up his nose- hadn't anyone ever told Ned fedoras were not in style anymore? Stetsons were way more in this season, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Flash leaned against the lockers, trying to look casual as Peter and Ned stopped at theirs.

Peter didn't lift the lockers like last time.

It was slightly disappointing, but he supposed Parker couldn't do such a thing in front of everyone. It would probably give away that something was up. 

Flash kind of wished someone else would see it too, point out that Peter seemed to have a new backpack every week or his random disappearances during gym when they went outside. The teachers didn't seem to care either, which really irked him. Like their old gym coach- the dude wouldn't even look up from his sudoku puzzles to notice if the students were actually paying attention to those stupid Captain America PSA videos. He was lazy and boring and Peter managed to get a B in the class when he snuck out most of the time. 

And then no one would care because by lunch, everyone would be talking about the latest Spider Man news and Peter would walk out of the boy's locker room with the rest of the class.

The new coach, some young guy who said he'd know if someone skipped and proceeded to make some of the kids shit themselves with his wildly cool gymnastics skills would only ever give Peter a warning look, but never a detention.

So Coach Wilson didn't seem to bother with much of Peter's antics, which was disappointing. 

But Flash knew Peter Parker was not Spider Man. Because while Peter had started being athletic, Spider Man probably had a lot more muscle on him. So with that option gone, Flash trailed Peter and Ned to the lockers yet again as they whispered amongst themselves. They would break conversation every once in a while to say hi to someone if they passed, and Flash waited until it was just him and those two nerds in the hallway to try listening in.

"-aid Wanda was coming to drop something off before practice," Peter said, "I mean, I met her only once, but she already hit it off with May."

Ned gasped, "But isn't she- And you're like- This is so cool!"

Hmmm. Flash checked his watch. It was two-thirty now, and debate practice didn't start until at least three. If he tried, he could follow Ned and Peter to wherever they were going and sneak back to the team before Liz asked the first question.

\--------

They didn't go to some undisclosed location to meet this Wanda woman. In fact, Peter and Ned didn't go anywhere at all, instead hanging out in the hall for a while until they had ten minutes to get to practice. Flash winced as his sneakers squeaked harshly on the tiles. He hadn't been late to a debate meeting and he wasn't going to start now.

He managed to slide into his seat while Liz was going over some stuff with Mr. Harrington. Michelle was avidly reading again, pouting at whatever was probably disappointing her. That girl was a hardcore activist and her reading choices definitely showed it. Flash had never heard of any of the titles until he had asked her about the books one day.

"Are you actaully trying to make me laugh?" was all she said before going back to it.

Peter and Ned walked through the door a few seconds later, and it was obvious Ned was trying to school his expression into something that was probabaly supposed to be regular contentedness but settled into looking like he had diarrhea. Not a good look, Flash mused as he laughed. Liz smiled at them as they took their seats, Michelle making a non-commital grunt by way of a proper hello.

"Peter, Ned!" Mr. Harrington exclaimed, clapping his hands, "You're here!"

Flash raised an eyebrow as Peter nodded, "Yeah, I just had to make a phone call. Sorry."

"No worries, but do remember to be on time next time," Mr. Harrington chastised, and Flash groaned. This was all bullshit- he saw Parker and he never made a phone call. 

"Flash we don't jave time for this," Mr. Harrington said. Flash felt his face burn as he realized he'd spoken aloud. Liz cleared her throat, holding up her clipboard.

"So after winning the debate in DC-" she began.

"Excuse me? Is this the Decathalon team?"

Everyone looked towards the door, and Flash was pretty sure he and Mr. Harrington dropped their jaws at the same time. Standing in the frame was a young woman, probably in her mid-twenties. She tucked a strand of long brown hair behind her ear as she gave the group an awkward smile.

Fixing his tie, Mr. Harrington spoke up after what seemed like a good five minutes, "Can I help you, Miss?"

She looked at him oddly before gasping in realization, "Oh! Yes! I'm here for Peter?"

Flash forced himself not to say anything. There was no way this gorgeous woman was here for Parker. Not a chance in hell. But Peter seemed to know her, giving her an awkward hug as she leaned over the back of his chair. Her hair fell forward, brushing against Peter's shoulders.

"Hey, Wanda," Peter said, ducking as she bopped his nose.

No. Way. Was she Parker's girlfriend?! She was way older than him! Flash pished awah the rising feeling of jealousy as Wanda and Peter started talkijg under their breaths. Flash wasn't able to make out much of what they said, but Wanda's Sokovian accent was really nice to listen to. He could fall asleep to it, dreaming of her running away with him or even just in bed together or-

Flash crossed his legs. Now he went and made it awkward. Shit. Wanda picked up her head, giving a smile to everyone until she met Flash's gaze. Her smile seemed to falter a little.

Was it too much to hope that she was falling for his obvious charm and good looks? 

"Well, I'll just go wait in the car, Peter," Wanda said, rubbing Peter's shoulder, "I promised May I'd drive you home before she went out."

Peter said something to her, but Flash focused on her bright eyes, her red lips and the way her accent sounded made Flash want to-

No. No, he was in school. He was suppsed to expose Parker, not get himself a bathroom pass. He looked over at Liz, who tapped her stack of papers against the table.

"Would you want to join us?" Liz asked, looking to Mr. Harrington to approval. Judging from the look on his face, Mr. Harrington looked ready to jump Wanda's bones, eagerly getting up and grabbing a chair for her.

"Are you sure?" Wanda rasied an eyebrow.

"Any friend of Peter's is welcome to join!" Flash could hear the tightness in Mr. Harrington's voice, "We were just about to start the history section."

"I-I don't know much about American history..." Wanda admitted, "I only recently got my citizenship last year-"

Peter leaned towards Wanda, "Wanda you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Wanda looked conflicted, her eyes darting between Peter and the rest of the team. Michelle was still reading her book but had her head titled just so, so Flash knew she heard everything anyway.

"I'll try some," Wanda nodded, "How hard can it be?"

\--------

In the end, Mr. Harrington had split them into teams and Flash wanted to die. Here he was trying to expose Parker, not let it be known that he had a raging boner for Parker's pretty friend and he was down by three points. 

Wanda had teamed up with Liz and Michelle, which left Flash stuck with Peter and Ned. They were smart, so normally Flash knew he'd be able to keep up with them but Wanda was only just across the table, her perfectly manicured nails poised excitedly over the bell. Flash jumped from his trance every time she slammed her hand on the bell, blushing furiously as Liz or Michelle would give the answer. Once he'd muttered an apology when he accidentally kicked her, but she just awkwardly looked at Mr. Harrington to read the next question. 

"Flash, dude," Ned was poking him now, "I know this is practice, but we're gonna get creamed if you don't focus."

Right. Focus. They had a debate to win- but Wanda was just so cute, how come the girls had an advantage? Were they allowed to distract him like that? Mr. Harrington flipped through thr cards he held, glancing between the two teams.

"This is the final question," Mr. Harrington said, "So pick carefully who will answer."

The girls already were discussing it, peeking at them every so often until they finally nodded and broke apart. 

"They probably picked your girlfriend to answer," Flash chided Peter, "Do they want to lose?"

"Dude what the hell?" Peter hissed, "Wanda is really smart. Shut up."

So that was it, then. Peter didn't deny it. Wanda was his girlfriend and Flash was left to lament how the world could be so cruel as to do something like this to him. 

"Besides she's like a sister to me," Peter added.

Flash flushed. Oh.

"Didn't you say she had a boyfriend though?" Ned cut in. Peter nodded.

"Yeah, he's super buff but really nice," Peter said, "Wanda told me he was interested in cooking recently."

Nope. Never mind. Flash had absolutely no chance with her. 

\----------

By the end of the debate, Flash, Peter and Ned lost by a total of ten points. Wanda was so happy when she answered the question correctly, Liz and Michelle giving her high-fives while Mr. Harrington gave her a gold star sticker as a last-minute prize. Wanda promptly stuck it proudly on the back of her hand.

Mr. Harrington never gave out prizes during practice before. Flash wondered where he had time to conjure up that sticker.

Stickers aside, Flash wanted to follow Peter again. Maybe Wanda would notice something weird with Peter? In the parking lot, he could see Ned and Peter re-enacting some stupid Star Wars thing (complete with sound effects) as Wanda sat on the bench laughing. She had a really nice laugh and Flash ducked behind a garbage can to hide any evidence that his little friend wanted to go say hello.

"I think Mr. Harrington was totally hitting on you," Ned was saying, "I mean, he's a cool guy, but everyone knew he had a thing for the bio teacher."

Ugh. Flash didn't want to think about that. 

"Ms. Walker?" Peter asked in disbelief, "Doesn't she do that radio talk show now?"

Trish Talk. Flash had heard Mr. Harrington listening to it before and it honestly wasn't too bad. 

"Yeah, he listens to it all the time according to Michelle," Peter said."

"Is that why he gave me the sticker?" Wanda asked, and Flash saw her hold up her hand, "I read his thoughts, you know. He seemed like a nice man."

Peter had stopped moving, staring at her, "You didn't! Is that how you won?"

Wanda laughed again, wiggling her fingers. Flash squinted, rubbing his eyes. It was probably a trick of the light, or something red on one of the textbooks Wanda had sitting in her lap. He couldn't really make out what the spine said, but he was pretty sure he just saw Wanda manipulating a magical red light in her hand.

"No one noticed it," Wanda said nonchalantly, "But I do think that Flash boy was trying to get my attention."

Flash let them ramble on, face flushed as he stared down at himself. How did she know? How could she tell? He groaned, clenching his fist and banging it against the garbage can.

It wasn't until he made sure Wanda had driven with Peter and Ned out of the parking lot did Flash remember Wanda admitted to having powers.

When he got home he went on his computer and looked up the latest Trish Walker podcast, listening to her talk about the Avengers latest public appearance. All he could think about, however, was that Wanda definitely knew something was up with Peter too.

And that her boyfriend, whoever he was, would probably smash his face in if she told him what happened.

"Fuck you, Parker," Flash groaned, just as the podcast came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was kind of a filler chapter, but it's something so here lol
> 
> Tbh I would die for Wanda I love her
> 
> (Anybody else also guess who Coach Wilson is?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I won't divulge whether Sam or Wade is the new gym teacher just yet we'll figure it out soon
> 
> I legitamately also have no outline for this story so updates will be quite sporadic whoops

The next week was something of a blur. Flash still followed Parker, he tried to finish his homework on time and stop thinking about Wanda at the worst times. He caught Peter and Ned laughing at him once when he accidentally said her name as an answer for one of the debate questions.

Peter must have figured out he was being followed, since Flash found himself running like his life depended on it just to catch Parker jump and do a backflip over the school gates. And no one around him noticed. 

Flash figured Peter's luck was going to run out soon. No one could do the things he could without getting a little careless. 

\---------

Flash wanted to be dreaming.

He walked into bio class like he normally did. He glared at Peter and Ned like he normally did. Michelle was doodling people in crisis as she normally did. Everything was normal.

And then Bruce Banner walked into the room. 

Flash felt his hands curl around the edge of his desk as the teacher introduced the world-reknowned scientist. Principal Morita must have paid three fortunes just to get the guy to show up. 

"Class, we've been given the privelege to spend the class period with Dr. Banner!" their teacher wore an entirely fake smile, her lips straining to stay stretched, her teeth too weirdly white. "Feel free to ask any science related questions from the topic in class."

They had been working on the different parts of the cell. Not exactly interesting compared to gamma radiation.

Dr. Banner gave a meek wave, "Uh, good afternoon, class. I've been informed you guys are working on cells this week?"

All at once, about fifteen hands were raised. Flash sde-eyed Peter. He wasn't raising his hand, discreetly trying to shut the draw on the side of his desk. As Banner started answering questions, Flash watched Peter feign taking notes. 

The kid looked like he wanted to disappear. Then again, Dr. Banner probably did too. The man was too nervous, hands stuffed in his pockets and his eyes flitting nervously from each student as he stammered out an answer. 

Flash wondered if a man as timid as Dr. Banner felt good about being The Hulk. It was hard to believe they were the same person, since Hulk was angry and green and Dr. Banner was not.

Flash raised his hand.

"Ah, yes...?" Dr. Banner gestured to him.

"Flash."

"Yes, Flash," Dr. Banner smiled his thanks, "What's your question?"

Flash narrowed his eyes at Peter, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Have you ever met Spider-Man?" Flash asked confidentally. The room erupted in whispers. His teacher rolled her eyes but thankfully didn't comment. The doctor looked flabbergasted, blinking at him owlishly.

"Uh.... we've met a few times, yes," Dr. Banner nodded finally, "He's a very nice man. Is that all?"

Flash grinned almost wickedly. This was sure to put Parker in the hotseat now. If he got an actual Avenger to confirm it, the decathalon team would have to believe him. 

"So does that mean you know his real identity?" Flash asked, once again looking at Peter from the corner of his eye. His face was pale, his foot tapping the floor rapidly in time with the clock on the wall.

Class wasn't over for another five minutes.

"That... I do know his identity," Dr. Banner confirmed, "But I do not have the authority to divulge such information."

"But-"

The bell rang, sudden and shrill and soon the teacher was dismissing them. 

Flash didn't miss the odd look Dr. Banner sent Peter's way as he left. 

\---------

Wanda didn't come to the next decathalon practice. Flash knew he shouldn't have expected her to come, but he sat through the hour and a half anyway, listening to Mr. Harrington drone on and on about the sloth. Sometimes these categories were weird, and Flash really just wanted to let everyone else get the weird questions. He wasn't paying much attention anyway, his mind still reeling slightly from what Dr. Banner said in class.

The Hulk knew Spider-Man's true identity. 

As a favorite hero of his, Flash was determined to figure out the face behind the mask. He liked to consider himself Spider-Man's Number One Fan, but this whole stalking celebrities business was harder then it looked. He only ever caught a glimpse of the web-slinger at best, and Peter was starting to get on his nerves.

From the sound of it, Peter was on the phone with Happy Hogan. Flash knew from reading the message history that Happy was not fond of Peter, but put up with him anyway.

Mr. Harrington had let Peter go off to the side to answer the call, right in the middle of the vote for the new team Captain. 

Even without Peter's vote, Michelle became the new captain.

"So, Parker," Flash snickered as Peter slid back into his seat, "Too busy calling your girlfriend to vote?"

Peter raised an eyebrow at him, "No?"

Before Flash could say anything more, Mr. Harrington brought up the idea of sending Liz a card. "It must be hard being in Oregon without her friends," was his reasoning.

So for the rest of the practice, the team managed to make a decent looking piece of cardboard to mail to Liz. Seymour and Cindy somehow scrounged up glitter and ribbon, which Flash knew was going to be on his person for years. Ned and Michelle were battling over which one of them would get to use the green marker to write on the card, with Ned losing rock paper scissors two out of three times. 

Peter signed the card in red, "I'm sorry" being scrawled in parenthesis after he signed his name.

Flash took up a black marker, making sure his signature was one above the rest. His cursive flowed over Peter's, smudging the red ink as he wrote over it a bit on purpose. He claimed there wasn't much space left when asked, and that he tended to have big handwriting.

Everyone else knew it was a lie. 

Flash knew Peter had a lot to be sorry for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know this is later then expected. I'm so happy with all your feedback, you guys are the best!
> 
> Who's your favorite Avenger? Mine is Wanda! Let me know who yours is in the comments!
> 
> (And I saw the trailer for Defenders- Jessica Jones and Luke Cage were awesome! I have to catch up on Daredevil though, I haven't seen season two yet)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New update!!
> 
> I just wantes to give you guys something before I take a break from writing. I'm going on vacation soon and I have so many recordings to get done. 
> 
> Today I was actually helping with some design work which mostly consisted of me practicing lines while the developer asked for opinions lol.
> 
> Anyway, here's the new chapter!

Peter seemed off for the next week. Flash still pestered him, still tried to snoop around after him, but Peter wasn't doing anything weird or suspicious. He went to class, he went to the decathalon meetings. Flash followed him until he disappeared in oddly out of the way places. 

Peter was just doing the same as usual. 

However, Flash could detect something else was going on. Some darl aura seemed to surround him, Ned and MJ often asking if he was okay. Peter would say he was fine, and those two dorks would drop the subject.

Flash caught Peter in the hall, his insanely hot Aunt hanging out with him in front of their science class.

Flash wondered why Peter got to have such attractive people in his life. It really wasn't fair. He watched as May gave her nephew a hug and walked off, leaving Peter to stand awkwardly outside the classroom.

"Hey, Parker, think I could get your aunt's number?" Flash joked, leaning to elbow him in the ribs. 

"Shut up, Flash," Peter mumbled, sliding past him and into the room. 

Hmmm. He usually put up more of a fight. 

All throughout the period, Peter was still being weirdly not weird. He didn't lean over to whisper to Ned. He didn't write furiously in his blue notebook. He wasn't leaning over to poke around in the drawer of his desk or even rush to answer the teacher's question.

Something was up with Parker.

Flash didn't like it.

\---------

Flash had to pass by Peter's apartment building on the way home. It was a nice yellowed brownstone, with wrought iron fire escapes and white flower pots on every window sill. Sometimes he could see people in their windows if they were open, as they watered the flowers or let out bugs. One time, he saw an old man trying to give his cat a bath. 

It hadn't ended particularly well, but now the brown tabby was significantly cleaner than last he saw it. 

What he didn't expect to see was Peter Parker performing a series of flips up the fire escape, then sneaking in through a window. And none of his neighbors noticed. 

What. The. Fuck.

If Coach Wilson saw what just happened, he'd have Peter put on every sports team the school had. The old Coach Wilson wasn't exactly great with the teams, encouraging them to dine on chimichangas before and after every meet, but the new Coach Wilson seemed promising, making sure to help with proper form, how to breath evenly and even recommended a physical therapist when Betty ended up breaking her leg that one time in gym.

Flash wondered if Coach Wilson also kept an eye on Peter. Surely, he'd know about the kid's sudden knowledge of parkour?

Flash was taken out of his trance when he heard a loud bark, followed by yelling.

He ran home the rest of the way.

\-------

The next time he saw Peter was on a Saturday. He had walked in to the Thai restaurant on Brooklyn Avenue, giving the hostess his signature smile. The woman raised an eyebrow, leading him to a table off to the side. The leather of the chair was sticky, and Flash noticed how the booth was pressed up against the wall, right in the middle.

Not where he usually sat, but he was too tired to complain.

Flash was drinking his complimentary glass of water when the door jingled and he saw Peter walk in. 

"Listen, I'm sorry for making you come here-" Peter was saying to someone, turning his body so Flash only saw the back of his head and the curve of his neck.

"You aren't making me do anything, Peter," a woman's voice rang out, "And you can't stay holed up in your room forever. Aunt May-"

"Probably put you up to this," Peter cut off his friend, "Do you even like Thai food?"

Flash heard the woman laugh, but he couldn't see her. She said something about having to learn to like everything and the waiter led the two to a table.

Right next to his booth. Fuck.

Flash quickly lifted his menu, obscuring his face as much as possible. Peter took a seat, and once she sat down, Flash finally got a good look at who he was with.

Red hair framed her face, falling a little past her shoulders. She wore jeans with boots and a leather jacket over a striped shirt. And her lips were just as full in real life as in the pictures.

"Miss Romanoff-" Peter started, and Flash felt gis breath catch in his throat as the fucking Black Widow raised an eyebrow and said something Flash never thought he would hear.

"I've told you multiple times to call me Natasha," she said.

"But I still call Tony 'Mr. Stark'," Peter said.

Natasha laughed again, sending chills down Flash's spine. This was not happening. Tgis could so not be happening.

"That's because we find it funny," Natasha said, picking up her menu, "Now what do you recommend? And get whatever you want because I swiped Tony's credit card. He's paying."

As Peter tried to argue with her, Flash could see how tired he seemed. His face was pale and there were bags heavy under his eyes. The waiter seemed to have eyes only for Natasha, even winking at her as he took their orders.

But Peter didn't say anything. 

Flash didn't even register what he was doing until the words came out of his mouth.

"Have to pay for dates now, Parker?"

He really wanted to smack himself now. Natasha fucking Romanoff was sitting right there, probably knew he had been staring the entire night and the only thing he could think of doing was insulting Peter. No "Hi Black Widow, I'm a big fan of how you strangle guys with your thighs!" He just had to ooen his big mouth.

"H-hey, Flash..." Peter trailed half-heartedly, opting to stare down at his glass of water. Natasha was sizing him up, pretty brown eyes scanning him up and down with disdain.

"A friend of Peter's?" she asked.

"Nat, it's okay," Peter tried. She ignored him.

Flash felt himself turning red.

"So, no?" Natasha asked. Peter shook his head, mumbling something Flash couldn't quite catch as Natasha leaned over the table to listen. She raised her hand for a waiter's attention, saying something in Thai, no doubt, before he took away their waters. 

"C'mon, Peter," Natasha got up, guiding am almost dead looking Peter Parker out of his chair, "Let's go find somewhere else to eat. You like Mexican?"

Natasha sent Flash a glare as they left the restaurant and he knew he fucked up big time. 

His meal didn't taste all that great either. Flash decided he wasn't coming back to this particular establishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how long I want this to go on for we'll see how many chapters I end up with :p


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back from vacation!!! I wasn't able to post because I was hiking mountains and volcanoes and rainforests all last week! And I had no service!! Or access to a computer!!
> 
> But I am back, and I am so happy you guys are still reading! Here's the new chapter!

Ever since Flash saw Peter with Black Widow, he kept his distance. He still teased and still poked fun, but for some reason Parker wasn't giving him the exasperated looks or rolling his eyes anymore. He was being weirdly not weird again and for some reason, it still bugged him. 

Peter's aunt always came by during lunch hour as well, but he was never able to pick up any of their conversations. Peter always looked a bit more dejected afterwards though- once, Flash thought he saw Peter writing the name "Ben" in his notebook. Just the name, over and over until it filled two pages.

At the time, Flash had said something along the lines of "No wonder they call you 'Penis Parker' since you're so in love with this Ben guy."

No one had looked at Flash for most of the day after that, and Peter just looked more depressed then before. Flash didn't even know it was possible to do that to a guy with a simple joke.

Sometimes, Flash mused, people take things too personally. Peter Parker especially.

\------

Midtown High went on break the next week. It was supposed to be a two day thing, but the news said it was more like a month long heatwave and Flash was ready to pull on the swimtrunks and head to the beach.

Instead, however, Flash found himself wandering around town, moseying through Queens. 

A waste of a school break, but it was nice to not have to do anything for a bit. 

For some reason, though, Flash couldn't get Peter out of his mind. The decathalon team had to see it at this point, because even the kid who only talked about Bon Jovi hsd asked Peter if he was okay (Flash knew he wasn't, but Peter vehemently denied it and plastered the brightest smile he could on his face.)

The breeze bit his cheeks as he walked, and Flash waved to a few people he passed; an old woman holding a bunch of churros, a middle aged man walking his tiny Yorkshire Terrier puppy, Coach Wilson sitting on a bench as he fiddled with a set of jetpack wings, not to mention the kids-

Wait.

Flash took a few steps back, skirting the edges of a building as he tried to get a good look at the man. The brick was warm under his hands as he leaned against it, and Flash bit his lip to keep from making his presence known. 

It couldn't be right. It absolutely wasn't possible, but here was his gym coach sporting a gigantic set of metal wings and for a moment, Flash remembers the news about Spider-Man fighting an enemy with wings. Big metal ones with blades for feathers and night vision goggles.

Did the Falcon have such gear?

Better still, what was the Falcon doing parading around as a gym teacher?

He was on a bench across the way, but Flash couldn't see who else was there. With any luck, it was Peter the Falcon was talking too. With any luck, he'd probably finally figure out was wrong with Peter. With any luck, he'd be able to tell the team and Peter would get kicked out of the club like he should've been months ago-

"Son, whatever it is you're about to do, I'd advise against it."

Flash felt his breath hitch in his throat, his heart picking up speed until he felt it would burst from his chest. That voice...

"C-Captain America?" Flash wanted to obliterate himself right there. Fuck- why did this always happen? Was he made to fuck up in front of all these superheroes or did the universe truly hate him?

"You are...?" Captain America asked with a polite smile.

"Flash Thompson.... Sir."

Captain America grinned. Flash thought his hair could rival that of spun gold, it was so blond. Maybe Captain America likes mythology.

"My friend Sam can't be interrupted right now," the Captain said bluntly.

Flash sputtered, wide-eyed as he said, "My gym teacher is the Falcon?! Who's he talking to anyway?"

Captain America shrugged, "Things happen. Saving the world doesn't exactly pay the bills."

Flash pursed his lips, casting another glance at Falcon. He was deeply engrossed in whatever conversation he was having, and even from his hidig spot, he could see deep lines of worry and concern on his face.

"Who's he talking to?" Flash reiterated, moving to lean against the brick wall.

Captain America crossed his arms, "A mutual friend of ours. Trying to put too much on his plate when he already had too much to begin with."

Flash nodded. He could agree with the sentiment; sometimes people needed to be taken down a peg. It seemed like Falcon was making a fairly decent argument, a smile slowly spreading as he nodded at his companion.

"What's he dealing with?" Flash asked.

"Lot's of teenager things, I suppose," Captain America said, "Work, rent, school bullies, the whole shebang."

Flash didn't say anything, his heart dropping a little at the mention of bullies. 

Would Captain America drop-kick him if he found out Flash was a bullt? He placed a hand on his stomach- he didn't need his lunch to come back for a surprise visit.

"I should probably get going, but stay safe, Flash," Captain America said. Before Flash could respond the national hero turned fugitive had disappeared.

"Well," Flash sighed heavily, "That got me nothi-"

"Thanks Mr. Wilson!" Flash froze as he heard Peter Parker's voice reverberate across the street. Pressing himself agaonst rhe brick, Flash snuck another glance at the duo on the bench.

No doubt about it, though. That was Peter showing up to meet an Avenger in the park and it was just like him to worry about nothing and make everyone look like idiots.

Flash knew he wasn't close to figuring out more, but he was one less closer than before. Scuffing the toe of his sneakers on the sidewalk, looking back to see if Peter and Falcon were still on the bench.

When break was over and everyone was back at school, Peter was absent that day from gym class and Flash could feel Falcon (a.k.a. his goddamned gym teacher) giving him a curious glare every few minites.

Flash found out later from overhearing Ned and MJ comforting him that Peter's Uncle Ben's death date was close, explaining why he seemed so upset the entire week.

An uneasy pit settled in Flash's stomach when he realizes the joke he teased Peter with before wasn't so funny anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note, since I've noticed it a bit, instead of just saying "plz update this chapter" or anything along those lines (while it is appreciated), instead, tell me something you liked about the chapter, something you didn't like- things I can use to then make the next chapter even better!
> 
> Again, thank you all for waiting that one week and I now need to sleep off the jet lag!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating earlier, a new semester started and I've gotten really into video games lately

A month passed since Flash had his run-in with Captain America. A month passed since he learned Peter was friends with the Avengers. A month passed since he learned the Falcon was his gym teacher.

A month passed.

A month passed and Peter was starting to be weird again. Peter was starting to shrug off the dark cloud that paraded around him, he was answering questions in class again. Once more, Peter was furiously writing in his blue notebook, he was fiddling around in his desk and talking to Ned and just being his weird old self again that Flash thought he was going to cry.

For some reason, Peter being weird and trying to hide the fact that he knew Spider-Man and Tony Stark and everyone who mattered made Flash oddly happy. 

So Flash knew shit was going to hit the fan when Peter was on time for a decathalon meeting for once in his life.

It started out normal enough: Flash was sitting in his usual spot next to Michelle, who gave him curious looks as she doodled. Mr. Harrington hadn't shown up yet. Cindy and Seymour and Abraham and the Bon Jovi kid were doscussing something involving "the mutual benefits of homoerotic literature being taught in school alongside classics like Shakespeare."

Flash wondered if Michelle ever drew him in crisis. She did it often enough sitting in detention she didn't have.

Flash wondered when he started wondering about things so much. And then Peter walked in sweaty and huffing and puffing and red in the face.

"Training for the Iron Man Marathon, Penis?" Flash mentally slapped himself, "Could help you grow some balls."

Captain America would probably lop Flash's head off if he heard Flash say that. He suddenly remembered the Captain had mentioned a friend.

Was Peter that friend? Flash wouldn't put it past the kid to befriend everyone's favorite hero. 

"I-I..." Peter panted, sucking in harsh breaths as he doubled over, hands on his knees as he tried to calm down.

"Peter?" Michelle piped up, "You okay?"

Peter nodded, straightening himself out and plopping himself into the chair across from Flash. It may have been the old flourescent lights, but Flash thought Peter looked pale. Too pale to be healthy.

"Y-yeah, yeah... I'm good. I'm... Yeah."

Flash grimaced. He hoped Peter didn't throw up. Ned wasn't following Peter like usual either. Ned was usually already here, and looking around right now, Flash realized Ned hadn't even shown up yet. Cindy and Abraham and Seymour had moved on from their discussion to going over their homework. The Bon Jovi kid was having a little too much fun rocking out to whatever was playing on his i-pod.

Michelle shruggged and went back to her drawing. Mr. Harrington walked in a few seconds later with a very nervous Ned trailing behind.

Nothing exciting happened while Michelle drilled the team on the questions for the next match.

Peter took a nap the entire practice, and Flash noticed for the first time a glob of white sticking out from under his shirt sleeve, carefully glazed over the skin on his wrist.

\------

So shit didn't hit the fan as soon as Flash expected. Sure, Peter showing up on time should have been the catalyst to some major catastrophic event that made headlines anywhere. Maybe it should have triggered a series of explosions on the Upper West Side of Manhattan that would summon The Devil of Hell's Kitchen, or a portal opening up in the sky for aliens to invade.

Flash shuddered as he walked, pushing the thought away. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen was an enigma- no one knew who he was and he seemed to enjoy beating up Russian thugs while micromanaging ten blocks in Manhattan.

Flash wondered idly, as he crossed the street, if Spider-Man knew The Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Or if he knew Peter Parker.

That was when he heard the screech of tires on the worn down blacktop, the flash of headlights smothering him.

Flash froze. The car kept coming.

Why wasn't he moving?

The car kept coming. Flash didn't move, couldn't move. He heard the honk of the horn, could see the blonde woman inside screaming at him and panicking.

For a second, the only thought in his mind was "Holy shit, Trish Walker is gonna hit me with her car."

The second thought he had was, "Holy shit, it's Trish Walker."

Right when Trish Walker's headlights were the only thing Flash could see, the final thought he had was incredibly obvious and incredibly stupid.

"Holy shit. A car."

Flash squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact.

It never came. The lights poked through behind his eyelids, giving everything a red tone.

Flash was shaking when he opened his eyes again. A woman with long black hair and a ratty pair of jeans was snapping in his face. She had nice lips, Flash thought, blinking the dots from his eyes.

He could hear the car door open, see motherfucking Trish Walker get out and rush over asking if he was okay.

Was he okay?

Was Peter okay?

Flash opened his mouth, then closed it. Peter wasn't here. Peter was probably at his apartment, playing Legos with Ned. 

Trish was talking to the woman, who said something back to her. Flash looked at them, then at Trish's car.

He thought he could see two distinct handprints severly dented in the hood of the car, the metal crushed around the imprints and the paint peeling away to reveal white scratches underneath.

All Flash could think of saying was "My dad isn't going to be happy. He might sue."

The woman with black hair scoffed, Trish looking at her with an incredulous "Jessica!"

"Listen, kid-"

"Flash," Flash corrected her bluntly. He realized he wasn't shaking as much anymore. This Jessica woman rolled her eyes at him. Her breath smelled like whiskey.

"-pay attention to where you're fucking going." Jessica was drawling, "I may have saved your ass this time but I don't have time to go around stopping Trish from almost hitting people with her car."

Jessica was right of course. Trish watched by the door of her car as Jessica rooted around in her pocket for something.

"I'm not a lawyer, but I know a guy," Jessica pressed something flat and rough into his hand. "Call me if you need help. Look like you could use it."

Flash looked down at what Jessica had given him- a crisp white business card for a place called "Alias Investigations."

All that was on the card was an address and a number. 

Weird. Just like Peter was. Flash wondered if this Jessica and Peter knew each other.

Flash decided he really needed to stop wondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know exactly where I'm going with this but I appreciate everyone sticking around and leaving all the wonderful comments and kudos and just reading this story in general ❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thank you for being so patient, it's been way too long since an update, I know!

The day Flash confirmed what he subconsciously denied was the day he didn't have to wonder anymore. School was normal. Decathalon practice was normal. Following Peter around to catch him with the superhero of the day was normal and Flash was a bit nervous about that. That Peter was actually an intetesting person, that he was smart, nice and Flash himself was a fucking asshole.

He wished that Jessica woman would punch him in the face because he didn't want to believe what he was seeing.

He had been walking home when he saw a flash of gray and a hint of what looked like a lightning bolt. It was quick, but that was all it took for none other than Spider-Man and a bunch of people to come barelling down the block.

All Flash wanted was to eat his still warm leftovers in peace. At home. Where he didn't have to think about anything except the next Decathalon meeting.

(Flash would never admit that he still thought of Wanda, though. Especially not with the threat of her supposedly buff boyfriend looming in the back of his mind.)

But Jessica was here, and some big guy in a yellow shirt and hole riddled hoddie along with a blonde dude with a glowing fist.

A glowing fist. 

The blue he had seen earlier was nowhere in sight, the trio looking around fervently until Jessica noticed Flash staring at them.

"Hey, kid!" she yelled, stalking towards him. Her face was littered with small cuts, her leather jacket ripped at the sleeve and Flash really hoped she wouldn't steal his food. The styrofoam box was hot on the bottom, slightly burning the palm of his hand.

"You see any weird blue shit?" she demanded. Her eyes were dark with fury and Flash didn't want to know how she got so beat up; he could still remember when she stopped a car with her bare hands. The dents left in the hood.

Flash failed to supress a shiver.

"Right okay," she snarled, "We've had a very long night and I just want some booze right now. You see anything?"

Quickly, Flash shook his head. He was glad she seemed to not remember him, but her friends eyed him warily. The one with the glowing fist waved, giving him a smile.

Then he started talking and oh, God, Flash just wanted to go home-

"Spider-Man said to watch out for you," the guy was saying, "Something about seeing someone following you."

"Like he would care, he probably has stupider things to deal with-" Jessica said, "Besides I saw him go after the blue thing, I just-"

Before Flash could make any sense of what they were talking about, the big guy in the hoodie pushed Flash behind him. The hand on his shoulder was warm but cautious.

His grip tightened on his takeout box once he heard gunfire. His food was getting cold. 

The guy wouldn't move though, Jessica and thr glowing fist guy moving behind him as well and hoky fuck these people were crazy.

No one just stepped in front of a gun like tgis guy. Not unless...

"You're bulletproof," Flash said dumbly.

"And Spider-Man was right to warn us," the man replied. His voice was deep and soft, Flash felt okay, weirdly okay that this guy was good, he would keep Flash safe.

Then it finally clicked.

"You know Spider-Man?" Flash asked.

Glowing Fist jutted his chin, narrowing his eyes, "Yeah, so?"

Flash bit his lip. He wasn't entirely sure he should say anything. From what Peter said and the way he acted over the last few months... Flash didn't know if he could do that.

The bullets were still flying. He could feel Jessica's accusing glare as he trailed off. The food felt completely cold now, the box heavy in his hand.

Spider-Man thought he needed protection tonight.

Peter thought he needed protection tonight.

Fuck.

"Flash, right?" Hoodie Guy asked, and Jessica's face lit up as she snapped, "Weren't you the kid I saved from getting hit by a car?!"

Flash ignored her, wincing as smoke started to rise off Hoodie Guy's shoulders. The man smiled, glancing at Jessica and the other guy. Flash wasn't entirely sure what he could do.

He wondered if he was maybe able to glow in the dark.

"Spider-Man is going after the guys who were following you," Hoodie Guy explained, "And he asked us to help, so you're gonna go with Jessica and Danny and they'll make sure you get home in one piece."

Flash nodded, but didn't say anything. 

He wondered if he should tell them he knows who Spider-Man is under the mask. He knows it's stupid, but what if they didn't? How would they know they're fighting crime with a teenager that gets picked on in gym and plays Legos with Ned?

Flash wanted to ask ig they were going to keep Peter safe. All hr had was Ned and Wanda and his Aunt May.

If Peter died then they wouldn't win the next Decathalon. If Peter died chasing some weird blue thing, Ned would lose his only friend. May Parker would lose her only family and everyone else would never know how much Peter fucking Parker sacrificed to keep the whole world, let alone Queens, safe.

For some reason, Flash felt weirdly responsible. But he let Jessica and Danny lead him away from the fight, away from the guns and into the shadows as they ducked down alleyways and climbed fire escapes until he was in front of his house with Jessica giving his parents her business card and Danny offering to send security guards to keep watch on the house.

It was weird to think this was normal in Peter's life, as Flash said his thank yous and let them go back to the fight.

He hoped Peter was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little rushed but I wanted to give you guys something until I figured out what I'm doing with this story


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with a new chapter! Things will be updated slower, and I apologize but personal matters have come up that need my attention.

As it turns out, the blue thing that Jessica woman had been tailing alongside Spider-Man ("Peter" his mind kept correcting him, "Peter, not Spider-Man") was out to get him.

Well, not really him. Flash knew he wasn't important enough for that. 

He found out the next day at school, overhearing Peter talking to Ned. The blue thing hadn't really been a... thing, as they had believed. It was a man and this man had advanced alien technology that could wipe out the entire human race and according to Peter's hished tone and in between the yawning, Flash learned the guy was going after Flash's dad by going after him. 

Flash wanted to laugh, but he kept his mouth shut. Decathalon practice was starting soon and he didn't want to incur Michelle's wrath for starting pointless fights. 

Even as everyone else filed in, however, Flash was trying to figure out what the guy wanted. It most likely was someone working for his dad, the best explanation being that he didn't get the money or raise he wanted.

That didn't explain Jessica and the others tailing Spider-Man, however. 

"What?"

Flash blinked, finding a very tired looking Peter staring back at him with a mix of confusion and... was it fear? Flash couldn't tell. He didn't look as pale as he had a few days ago, but the dark circles under his eyes weren't helping much.

Upon assessing Peter's visage, Flash realized he had spoken out loud.

"I, uh, saw Spider-Man last night," Flash said. 

Peter grimaced, "Oh. Okay."

"He was running around with this weird group," Flash added, narrowing his eyes at Peter. He stole a peek at his wrist- no white glob, although Flash thought he could see what looked like a burn.

"One was a woman, she seemed rude," Flash continued, "Another some guy in a hoodie."

Peter didn't say anything. Flash could see sweat beading on his forehead.

"Said they were helping Spider-Man," Flash said, leaning forward until his chest pressed into the edge of the table. "Know anything about that?"

Flash knew he really shouldn't be asking questions here. They were in school, and in school, Peter was Peter Parker, the kid who fiddled with chemicals and played Lego with Ned. Peter was a normal high school kid but really, Flash wanted to hear Peter say it.

Flash wanted to finally hear Peter admit he was Spider-Man and that he worked with other superheroes and the Stark Internship was real and not fake.

Flash wanted to confirm he wasn't going crazy thinking about this. 

Thankfully Michelle hadn't noticed their little conversation; she was always nosy, but Flash really didn't want her getting the wrong idea. She cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention with a bored "For today we'll just go over pop culture questions because I have somewhere to be."

Cindy asked, "Another protest?"

"Actually, it's a book signing, but I encourage peaceful protest when and where it applies."

Flash didn't try to talk to Peter again for the rest of the practice. Peter tried and failed to ignore the lingering stares Flash sent his way. All too soon, practice was over, flying by with shouts of "Kim Kardashian!" and "James Cameron!" amongst some "Bon Jovi is lit, my man" and before Flash could even get Peter's attention, the kid was up like someone put a tack in his chair, out the door before even Ned could say goodbye.

Maybe he could talk to Peter tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it was short, but I hope to write more in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter!!
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who stuck with this story and commented and gave kudos and everything, I appreciate it so so much

"What was that weird blue thing following me that night?"

Judging by the look on Peter's face, Flash knew he probably should havr been more subtle. When your classmate was hiding the fact that he was freaking Spider-Man you couldn't exactly be up front about it just before decathalon practice. He still looked pale, and Flash stole a peek at Peter's wrist. He remembered seeing a glob of white, how pale he looked that day.

Peter got hurt trying to protect him, that much Flash understood. But they weren't exactly friends, so Flash figured Peter would leave him be. 

Flash rolled his eyes as Peter tried to stutter some sort of excuse, "Listen, Parker, I ran into your friends that night. Said you sent them to protect me."

Now Peter was quiet. Flash didn't know what to make of it.

"Listen, Flash," Peter sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. Flash noticed the slightly red skin on his wrist, still tender but completely healed. Weird. Peter sighed, "I don't have time for your games-"

"This isn't a game, Parker," Flash hissed, fist clenching against the table, "I'm serious here."

Peter rolled his eyes, "The only things you're ever serious about are girls and cars. I don't see what I have to do with that."

Flash knew Peter had a point. He knew he shouldn't be feeling as such, but he couldn't keep his anger from bubbling, roiling in his chest until he felt it burning- couldn't Peter see he was being serious!? Couldn't Peter see that Flash wasn't trying to pick a fight?!

"Listen I know we never see eye-to-eye-"

"That's an understatement."

"-but I swear I'm not trying anything funny," Flash ignored him, "I know, Peter. I know about the Avengers and I know about your other super-powered buddies or whatever-"

Now Peter was scowling, gathering his books to leave. Crap. Crap, Flash didn't want him to leave. Not now when he knew and needed answers and-

"You can find my number in the school directory, Flash," Peter whispered, eyes darting around the practice room. No one else was in there, but Flash noticed the clock; they had five minutes until practice was supposed to start.

And Peter was ducking out to play hero. Again.

"What am I going to do with your number?" Flash snorted.

Peter shrugged, shoving the last of his textbooks in his back pack. Flash suddenly remembered that day, in the alley, when he found Peter's back pack webbed to the brick wall. When he first realized that Peter was Spider-Man.

It was still honestly weird to think about.

"You're smart, Flash," Peter said, just as Michelle and Cindy ambled through the door, "you'll figure it out."

\------

Calling Peter's number lead to Tony fucking Stark smacking his lips on the other end. Flash figured he was probably eating something. 

"Hey, kid, how's May doing?" Tony asked, "I mean, I know she's still mad for me basically kidnapping you to Germany, but she's a great lady, really-"

Flash screwed up his nose. When would Parker have time to go to Germany? With finals and midterms and homework, there was no way Peter would even be able to secure a ticket for a plane, let alone consider taking such a trip. He let Tony keep talking, rambling on about Sam (the fucking Falcon, Flash still couldn't believe he was posing as a gym teacher) nearly flying into a wall and breaking one of his jet wings, followed by an elaborate game of keep away with the Black Widow and some guy named Clint over a dumpling.

He remembered the Black Widow glaring at him that one time at the restaurant. He still wasn't entirely sure who Clint was.

"Peter?" Tony was suddenly too loud over the phone and it took Flash a minute to realise he had to say something or he might get suspicious. Wiping his palms on his jeans, Flash cleared his throat.

"I'm a classmate of Peter's actually," Flash finally said, "Peter told me to call this number."

Silence greeted him on the other end. Flash could hesr gears whirring on Tony's end, most likely something in one his labs, but Flash couldn't make any distinctions aside from a set of heavy breaths. Tony's breaths.

"That mean you know, then?" Tony finally said, allowing Flash to sigh heavily. 

"I know.... I know Peter is Spider-Man," Flash replied, "And I know he got hurt protecting me."

A laugh.

"Yeah, Peter does that," Tony said, "I keep telling him to be careful."

Flash found himself smirking, even if Tony couldn't see.

"I think careful went out the window when I saw him do a backflip over the school gates, Mr. Stark," Flash said. The whirring went on for a while, and Flash found himself growing impatient- why did Peter want him to call this number? Why couldn't Peter just talk to him himself?

"What else do you know?" Tony asked.

Flash shrugged, "That he's Spider-Man. That he protects people like me."

He didn't bother mentioning the "even though I don't deserve it" on the end. He knew he wasn't the greatest person. He was still glad Peter helped him.

Tony was sighing on the other end, mumbling something about "security measure increases" and "I swear that kid will be the death if me" and an assortment of colorful words Flash rather didn't get repeated.

At this point, all machinery on Tony's end of the phone stopped working. 

"Flash, right?" Tony asked.

"Uh, yes, Mr. Stark," Flash confirmed nervously.

"I've heard from dear old Cap about you, you know," Tony said, "Jock, smart, a bit cocky. Really, you sound like me, but you've been snooping."

Flash grimaced. He knew his sneaking around would bite him in the ass. All he had to do was meet Captain America for it to come back to him.

Flash expected Tony Stark to yell at him. He expected some harsh words, maybe some sort of reprimand or stern talking to about how bullying was wrong and do you know how much Peter freaking Parker sacrifices to keep people safe?

With this in mind and with sweat dampening the underarms of his shirt, Flash didn't expect what Tony said next.

"I know Ned has been keeping an eye on him, being Peter's 'guy in the chair' and all, but can I ask you to help out? Be a second pair when Ned isn't there?"

Flash balked. Him? Keep an eye on a superhero? 

"S-Sure, yeah," Flash found himself blurting out, Tony's laugh crackling in the receiver, "I-I mean, he helped me. I may as well try making up for some shit, right?"

Another laugh.

"Well, Flash, it's been okay talking to you," Tony said, "Keep me updated and feel free to call again if you need to."

Flash nodded, saying his final goodbyes. The dial tone on the phone was blaringly loud, but Flash didn't care.

This time, he could help Peter.

This time, he could help Spider-Man.

This time, he could return the favor, and Flash thought that was as good a start as any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this didn't exactly end the way I thought it would, and I kown it's a bit lackluster, but I still like it and I hope you guys do too.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! If I made any mistakes, let me know so I can fix it.


End file.
